The Red Team
by Rezuna Kitsune Of Ice
Summary: Just a short one-shot about Link and Zelda... Zelda's on the Red Team and Link on the Green. If you want to know more, read the fic. Please R&R!


** Super Smash Bros.Melee  
The Red Team  
By Rezu**  
  
**Disclaimer:** **I do not own SSBM, Nintendo does. But I do own a copy of the game.**  
  
**Author's Note:**  
  
**Rezu:** All right! I got the idea for this story while playing the game, and this won't interfere with my LoZ fic since this is just a simple one-shot. And now... Let the FanFic begin!

* * *

Link stared intently at Zelda from afar, waiting for her to come his way. He watched as she used Nayru's Love to push his partner Mario away and let her partner Peach _'take care'_ of him.  
  
Zelda walked toward him, grinning slightly. She hated the thought that she had to hurt Link, but he _was_ on the Green Team, and the Red Team _had _to fight. Even if Peach was fighting her Boyfriend Mario, and she was fighting her loved one, they had not a choice. So she took a deep breath before jumping up and landing in front of Link. Zelda leaned forward, taking him into a Grab, whispering to him.  
  
"Forgive me..."  
  
She used her magic, hitting him three times before sending him off the stage. Zelda immediately did her taunt, bringing her hands up to her heart and putting them together as if praying.  
  
Link appeared on the Revival Platform, jumping down and avoiding Mario and Peach. He jumped and landed behind the taunting Zelda, smiling before doing his own taunt. He sheathed his sword quickly before wiping his forehead of sweat, then unsheathing it again. He took Zelda into a grab as well, punching her twice before she broke out of it.  
  
Zelda jumped up, landing in front of him again, but this time, she used Farore's Wind. She sent Link backward a bit, and she landed on the top of the ruined pavilion.  
  
Link jumped up to her, whispering quickly.  
  
"Please forgive me as well..."  
  
He then pulled off a Spin Attack, sending the poor Red Princess off of the stage. Link then did his taunt once more, turning around and waiting for Zelda to come back to him.  
  
Zelda appeared on the Revival Platform, right under her was Peach and Mario. She sighed, using Farore's Wind to appear as close to Link as she could using the disappear/reappear attack.  
  
Zelda jumped up to Link, the countdown from 5 occurring. She looked to him, and he looked back at her. Smiling, the two did their taunts... Together.

* * *

The voice came, announcing.  
  
"And the Winner is! Red Team!"  
  
Peach smiled, winking and putting one hand on her hip and the other just hanging there.  
  
"This is fun!"  
  
Zelda just put her hands slightly apart, a small Din's Fire between them. She looked from the corner of her eye to Link, who was smiling as he clapped for 2nd Place. She blushed slightly, smiling back before looking to see which of her and Peach had truly won first place.  
  
"What!?" Peach yelled, looking to the Scoreboard, only to see the '1st Place Ribbon' under Zelda's name.

* * *

**ScoreBoard:**  
  
**Zelda: Stalker, Bully, Fighter Stance, Poser Poseur, Instant Poser, KOs.  
  
Peach: Stalker, Bully, KOs.  
  
Link: Stalker, Bully, Fighter Stance, Poser Poseur, Instant Poser, Frequent Faller, Falls.  
  
Mario: Stalker, Bully, Whipping Boy, Falls, Control Freak.**

* * *

Zelda's smile widened, feeling a hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned her head, seeing Link smiling gently at her. She put her own gloved hand on his, flashing her own smile.  
  
"Congratulations Zelda..."  
  
"Thank you... Link..." Zelda cooed before hugging him. "I'm sorry..."  
  
"You're forgiven... Besides, anything to win, remember?"  
  
"Yes... Yes, you're right..." she admitted, leaning her head on his chest. "Next time... Let's be on a team... Together..."  
  
Link smiled, his arms around her. "All right... Next time..."  
  
He leaned forward and softly kissed Zelda on the forehead.  
  
_'Next time... We'll be together...'_ "I... love you..."  
  
Zelda looked up, realizing what he had just said to her. She got on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips, but just for a second or two.  
  
"I love you, too..."  
  
Zelda let go of him, smiling as she walked away. All the while, in her head she repeatedly heard Link say "I... love you."

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
  
**Rezu:** What'd you think? Loved it? Hated it? Drop a Review about it! I'll even take Flames! Just Drop An Idea For Me!  
  
**Rown:** .::shakes head::. You need to find a better way to get ideas, Rezu- chan...  
  
**Rezu:** I know I do... But for now! Drop a Review! .::smile smile::.


End file.
